An Extra Dance
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins with bits of John Cena x Roman Reigns. When left alone at the company dance, Seth finds himself missing his lunatic and wishing he had never gone.


A sigh came from Seth's lips as he walked across the dance floor, eyes darting swiftly around the area. His heart ached a bit as he looked for Dean; should Seth have even expected him to show? Seth had been excited for the dance, but now that he was left alone, he almost regretted coming at all.

After a couple of minutes of pointless searching, Seth gave up. The dance hadn't been required by Hunter, meaning that very few wrestling couples had actually arrived. Seth left all of them to their own business, save a sad wave at Roman, and made his way to the food table. He rarely ate junk foods anymore, but now, he didn't care.

By the time the end of the dance approached, Seth had consumed half of the snacks on the table and almost all of the punch. He had to find some way to fill the void. Seth knew that Dean would be waiting for him back at home, but that didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse.

"Maybe I really shouldn't have came tonight." Seth mumbled as he finished his last cup of punch. The DJ tapped on the mic, getting everyone's attention.

"Last dance!" He called. "Everyone, grab your partner!"

The sinking reality of the end of the dance pierced Seth like a blade. He begrudgingly took a seat on the sideline, watching everyone else enjoy their dance. Even more stoic men like Hunter were making the most of the moment. Seth envied them.

Once the song came to an end, the DJ once more came on the mic. "Thank you all for coming!" The crowd saw this as their cue to leave, and just like that, everyone was on their way out.

"Sorry he didn't show, Seth." Roman patted his friend's shoulder as he passed by with his lover. John gave Seth a somber nod. Seth smiled weakly back at them.

"Thanks, guys."

Roman and John waved in farewell as they walked away from Seth. The young man stood back and watched all of his co-workers and friends exit together, leaving him by himself. Seth had never felt more abandoned.

Right as Seth turned to leave, he was stopped by a force pulling on his jacket. Seth instantly turned around; were his eyes fooling him?

"D-Dean? What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't right for me to leave you alone tonight." Dean sighed, his lips tugging downward into a frustrated pout. "I'm an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Dean." Seth placed a hand on his lover's chest. "I shouldn't have asked you to come." Seth then let his eyes wander over the other male's body, an eyebrow raising in confusion. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

Dean huffed in embarrassment, his cheeks gaining a pink tint.

Dean huffed in embarrassment, his cheeks gaining a pink tint. "That's what you're supposed to wear to this shit, right?" Seth laughed for the first time that night.

"You remembered." Seth smiled, his hands trailing Dean's chest. "It looks good on you."

"Looks good on you, too." Dean smirked before placing a kiss on Seth's forehead. Dean let Seth go and walked over to the DJ. "Play me a slow song."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm done for the night." The DJ apologized. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Just give us a couple of songs." He tossed the money to the man. The DJ chuckled and nodded, walking over to his set up. Seth's face lit up in delight.

"Dean?"

"What, baby?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Thank you." Dean pulled his partner close while the music began. Seth found himself melting into Dean's embrace as they started to dance. While neither of them were gentle on their feet, both men tried their best. Dean laid his forehead against Seth's neck as they moved, placing soft, sweet kisses on his skin.

For the next twenty minutes, Seth and Dean danced. Seth pushed away all of his earlier heartbreak and replaced it with loving memories; it was as if nothing else had even happened. When their last song ended, Seth and Dean sealed the event with a long, passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make my ass get here earlier." Dean stroked Seth's cheek. "But I hope this made up for it?"

Seth pecked Dean's lips with a happy grin. "It did. I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, faggot."

"Dean."

Dean chuckled. "I love you too, Seth."

"That's better."


End file.
